A little bit of Christmas Magic
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Abby does something she might be regretting soon… or maybe not.


**A little bit of Christmas Magic**

 **Author:** AbbyGibbs

 **Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

 **Classification:** Romance, hurt/comfort.

 **Pairing:** Gibbs/Abby

 **Rating: T** (+13)

 **Spoilers:** none

 **Summary:** Abby does something she might be regretting soon… or maybe not.

 **Author's note: This is just another little Christmas fic, just because I wanted too. Thanks you to all my readers who have supported me through all these years. You guys are amazing! It means a lot to me, really.**

 **This is un-beta'd**

 **Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS.**

 **Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.**

 **00000000**

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas again." She said a little bit sadly, because she knew how difficult this time was for the man walking next to her.

"Time flies by so rapidly." He told her simply as he offered her his arm. Abby slid hers in his and they walked arm in arm, she smiled when snowflakes started to descent from the sky again.

Abby reached out her gloved hand, and watched the small white particles fall on her gloved hand. Gibbs looked at her, she still had this innocent of a child sometimes, and his daughter, he was certain would have had the same reaction toward the situation.

He smiled at the memory.

Abby loved the snow; how it covered the city with a white coat, how it cracked under her feet when she walked in it. She looked over at him and noticed he seemed lost in his thoughts. Then suddenly, she came to stand in front of him and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes widened in surprise, he stiffened, and didn't respond to her kiss too stunned as he was by the feel of her lips on his.

Abby pulled back feeling stupid, she should never have done that. Did she really think that because it was almost Christmas he'd magically feel something for her and that he would actually kiss her back.

She was such a dreamer Abby told herself. She had been bringing the sadness she was feeling in her heart right now upon herself too. Now her eyes started to water this was just perfect… Why did she have to give in on her impulse?

 _Go_ the little voice inside her head screamed at her, run. Don't just stay there and wait for him to react. That is exactly what the forensic scientist decided to do when she felt tears running down her cheeks. So slowly Abby Sciuto started to turn around and walked away from him.

She would never be able to face him again. None of her friends and colleagues for that matter even if she knew the he would never tell anyone about what had happened they would know sooner or later, they were all too smart for them not to notice that something had happened between them even if it was just a kiss… How would she ever be able to explain why she just kissed him?

The best thing to do now was to resign, it would be very difficult in the beginning, but she'll get over it. She wouldn't be long without a job. About a hundred jobs propositions a years, she had even the luxury to choose. Yes, that's what she was going to do, work somewhere else, but not with Fornell or the FBI. Not that she didn't like him, he was a nice guy, but… she would never do that to Gibbs.

Gibbs gradually came out of his stupor, and grabbed her arm as he realized she started to walk away. "Hey, where do you think you're going, Abbs?" The man said as he pulled her back to him.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs, I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have done what I did." She said in a small voice, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me, Abbs." He instructed her, softly.

The forensic scientist wanted to, but she wasn't sure she could look in his eyes, just yet, but she forced herself anyway.

"Gibbs…" She started, but he placed a finger on her lips to stop whatever she was about to say.

"Whatever impulse came over you, I'm glad you did what you did. This is the best Christmas present I could have wished for." Gibbs told her.

Her eyes widened at his confession. Abigail couldn't think straight anymore so she did the only thing she could, she searched his icy blue eyes and that when she saw, really saw that he loved her just the way she did love him.

Gibbs placed his hands on both sides of her face and leaned in to kiss her then. A small chaste kiss followed by a second one, which was applied, with a little more pressure on her lips. The third kiss was more intense, a the forth one was a passionate one, Gibbs had caressed her lower lips to asked for permission to access her the insides of her mouth, which was immediately granted to him. Their tongue caressed sensually, while his hands moved from her face to her lover back and the back of her neck.

Abby's hands found their way on his waist and upper back trying to get even more closer to him as she already was. Neither of them had ever been lost in a kiss like this, their surrounding had faded away completely; all that they were aware of other than the kiss was themselves.

The kiss deepened even more first, before they had to pull away from one another for much needed air.

Gibbs pressed his forehead against hers, her eyes still close has he tried to find his breathing back. The black haired scientist woman he was still holding his arms, was also struggling to retrieve her breathing.

When they both did the spoke simultaneously: _A little bit of Christmas Magic…_

They laughed together looking in one other's eyes, after a moment they grew serious again as she leaned into him to kiss him again.

When their lips met, they both felt warmth run through them, and they could help but believe that the magic of Christmas existed.

THE END

HAPPY 2016 EVERYONE!


End file.
